With the increasing popularity of electronics such as desktop computers, laptop computers, and handheld devices such as smart phones and PDA's, communication networks, and in particular Ethernet networks, are becoming an increasingly popular means of exchanging data of various types and sizes for a variety of applications. In this regard, Ethernet networks are increasingly being utilized to carry, for example, voice, data, and multimedia. Accordingly more and more devices are being equipped to interface to Ethernet networks.
As the number of devices connected to data networks increases and higher data rates are required, there is a growing need for new transmission technologies which enable higher data rates. Conventionally, however, increased data rates may often result in significant increases in power consumption. In this regard, as an increasing number of portable and/or handheld devices are enabled for Ethernet communications, battery life may be a concern when communicating over Ethernet networks. Accordingly, ways of reducing power consumption when communicating over Ethernet networks may be needed.
Energy Efficient Ethernet (EEE) is an emerging feature for Ethernet devices that is being defined by the IEEE 802.3az task force. The basic goal of EEE is for Ethernet network links to dynamically enter a lower power state when the Ethernet link is idle, and then to be able to transition back to a higher power state running at full speed when there is network activity.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.